Backwards
by Yelrac7
Summary: The SVU team is working on an extremely mysterious case that has almost no clues, until one victim survives. As more clues are revealed, Olivia realizes that she's in danger. How will she survive? R and R please! E/O eventually. Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

AN- Hey everyone

**AN- Hey everyone! This is my first SVU fanfic! I'm so excited. This story started this morning when I was in French… and I just had to get it down on paper… or computer I guess I should say. Just so y'all know, this story is AU. Olivia knows that Simon is her brother, but just pretend that Simon didn't know his father. I'm going to apologize ahead of time for any factual errors I make about the show, I was only about 6 when SVU premiered, so I haven't seen a lot of the older seasons. Happy reading!!**

**Synopsis- The SVU gang is being stumped by a mysterious case of homicides and rapes. There seems to be nothing tying the victims together and the attacker is very skilled, not leaving behind any evidence, until one of his victims survives and gives the SVU team a vital clue. As the mystery begins to unfold, Olivia finds that she is in grave danger. Will she survive it?**

**Disclaimer- Don't own anything that you've seen on the show. If you did, Elisabeth Hasselbeck would probably hate me too.**

Backwards

Olivia Benson walked into the 16th precinct carrying two coffee cups after taking a much needed break from working on a case. She place one cup on her partner Elliot's desk, and sat down across from him. "Have you gotten anything since I've been gone?"

"Just about nothing. No DNA, didn't even leave behind any spermicide. This guy's good. But CSU found a button that didn't belong to Aidan Compton."

"Well, that's a start. I guess I'll go check on Aidan at Mercy."

"Don't bother. He died a couple of hours ago."

"… Damn. Just what I needed right now…" She took a sip of her coffee. This case was an especially strange one. So far there had been 10 murders 11, if you counted the murder of a pregnant woman. Out of the 10 killed, 5 had been raped, which was all the women. Usually an attacker fixates on a certain sex, but this one was killing men and women. The victims also varied in age. The first one, Maggie Anorak was 25 years old, but she was pregnant. The next, a 5-year-old boy named Anthony Todd. The murders also went in order from youngest (if you counted the unborn baby) to oldest, 27 year of Aidan Compton.

There seemed to be no connection between all the crimes, and it was wearing the SVU team down.

Just as Elliot and Olivia were finishing up their conversation, Captain Cragen walked out of his office with a worried look. "We've got another victim." Elliot, Olivia, Munch, and Fin gathered around him.

"Her name is Anna Henchley, 32 years old. It looks like she's going to make it. She's down at Mercy. El, Liv, you two go talk to her. See what you can find out. Munch, Fin, go down to the scene and meet up with CSU. I want you to search every crack and crevice. We need this guy's DNA."

Elliot and Olivia made their way to the Sudan in silence. "El, are you okay? You sure you don't want me to take this one on my own?"

"No, you know I can't do that. I'm okay. This case is just getting to me. I'm… just worried about my Maureen. The rest of the kids I can protect, but Maureen's alone at college. I… I just don't want her to get hurt."

"She'll be okay, El. I just wish we could figure out who's doing this."

"Yeah, me too."

When they got to the hospital, a nurse showed them to where Anna was. They were led to ICU room number 231. Anna was extremely pale and beaten up. But through all the cuts and bruises, the detectives could see that she was a beautiful woman. She had long curly hair, and chocolate brown eyes. She also very petite."

The nurse walked over to the sleeping Anna and lightly touched her shoulder. "Anna, honey, you need to wake up. These detectives want to talk to you."

Anna sat up, her eyes full of tears, but they never actually fell. "Hi Anna, how are you feeling," Olivia tried to be as comforting as possible.

"Pretty crappy. But I guess I'm glad I'm alive."

"Can you describe to me what happened?"

"Yeah, I… I was coming home after work last night at around 10 o'clock. It was pretty dark outside and the damn streetlight outside my apartment was out again. I dropped my keys, so I bent down to get them… and… and someone hit me on the back of the head with something hard. I… don't know what is was though." The tears started to fall.

"You're doing great Anna, do you remember anything else."

"He… he pushed me down on the ground and hit me again, then dragged me into an alley. Then he… he started unbuttoning my jeans… He pulled them off and… unzipped his pants. Then… he… he raped me…" She was silently sobbing now.

"Keep going, Anna. I know this is hard, but we really need it to catch this guy. He's killed 10 people and so far, you're the first to survive."

"I couldn't even fight. I just… laid there and let him do whatever he wanted. When he was leaving, I pretended I was dead, so he wouldn't hit me again. But when he left… he took out a peace of paper and said something. He said…um… 'Simon's next.'"

Olivia wrote down everything that Anna told her on a pad and looked up when she was done. "Do you remember anything else? Like, what the man was wearing, or what he looked like?"

"Well, he was wearing all black… and a mask. I couldn't really see him. I'm sorry."

"No, Anna, you did great. That's the most we've gotten from anyone. Thanks for all your help."

"…You're welcome," the tears were subsiding now, "Hmph… Just like me to end up like my mother."

Olivia looked up. "What did you say?"

"Oh… uh. My mom. She was raped when she was in college. That's why I'm here."

Olivia looked worried and rushed out of the room, Elliot following close behind.

"Liv, you okay?"

"Oh my God."

**Okay, so a little teeny bit of a cliffhanger. Not very bad though. I hope y'all like it so far!! It'll get better, I promise! Read and review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Wow, I only just posted this a few hours ago and I already have some reviews! Thankyou guys SO much for them! I hope you like this chapter!**

"Liv, you okay?"

"Oh my God."

"Liv?" Elliot tried to get her attention.

"Come on we have to go." She started jogging down the hallway.

"Liv, wait. We have to finish with Anna. What's the matter?"

"Elliot, don't you get it? Simon, he's the next victim. We have to go warn him."

"Your brother?"

"Yes, Elliot!" They rushed out of the hospital after telling thanking Anna again for all the help she could give them. When they were in the car headed to the precinct again, Elliot looked over at Olivia.

"Liv, are you sure you're not just over thinking things? I mean, this case is getting to me too. There are probably a hundred other Simon's just in the Manhattan area."

"El, I just want to stay on the cautious side okay? I don't want him to get hurt while I could have stopped it. I think we should just send over some protective detail, just to make sure he's okay."

"Well, why don't you call him first. Make sure it's okay."

"Yeah, I will." She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Simon's phone number. It rang twice and a woman answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, can I talk to Simon?"

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?"

"Oh, sorry. It's Olivia. I just need to talk to him about something."

"Oh, hi! How's everything going?"

Olivia hesitated. "Pretty good, can I just talk to Simon?"

"Yeah, one second."

"Thanks." A couple of seconds later, Simon picked up the phone.

"Olivia! Hey, what's up?"

"Simon, I need you to stay calm, okay. Don't freak out. But, I think you may be in danger. I'd really like it if you'd let us send some protective detail over to your house to keep you safe."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"There's a man who's killed 10 people. His last victim survived and told us that he said, 'Simon's next.' … I think it's our Dad."

"What? Our Dad? Liv, there's no way. Why after all these years would he come back to hurt me?"

"I don't know. But I just have a feeling in my gut telling me that something bad is gonna happen if we don't protect you. Will you please agree to the detail?" She was basically begging now. Even though she hadn't known Simon for very long, she felt like he was a piece of her now. He was the only family that she had left, and she wanted to keep him for as long as she could. She loved him.

"…Yeah… I'll take the protection. Will they keep my family safe too?"

"Yeah, your wife and kids. They'll help you as much as possible. You may have to go away for a little while until we catch this guy, but you won't get hurt, so I think it's a good compromise."

"Yeah, Liv, I think just about anything beats death."

"Yeah. I'll talk to you later. We'll send over the protective detail as soon as possible. Bye." She hung up the phone.

Elliot looked over, "He agreed?"

"Yeah. He wants to keep his family safe and I can't blame him. If I had one I'd protect 'em too."

"Liv, stop trying to fool yourself. You've got a family."

"No, I mean a traditional family with a husband and a wife and kids. Not best friend cop partners, crazy uncle Munch, gangster Fin, and Daddy Cragen. I just wish it would all work out for me."

Elliot reached over and put his hand on her knee. "It will."

When they got back to the precinct, they seemed to be the only ones that had found out anything worth while. Munch and Fin found a blue thread in the alley, but that's about it.

"Did you find anything?" Cragen asked Elliot.

"Yeah, we talked to Anna. She seems to be doing alright. I think she'll get through this. She was raped. But the rape kit didn't turn up any DNA. She did, however, tell us that after the bastard was done and thought she was dead, he said 'Simon's next'. Liv thinks it's Simon Marsden."

"I think it's my father doing all the killing. But I'm sure he's a real nice guy, I never really met him," she said sarcastically.

"Why do you think it's your father?"

"Well, at first I didn't think anything of the whole Simon thing, but then Anna told us that he mother was raped, and that she was the result. I think it's the same guy that raped my mom."

"We need more evidence. There's no way that would hold up in court. But for now, everyone go home, get some sleep. I'll call if anything big happens."

"God, I'm exhausted," Elliot grabbed his coat, "Kathy's got me on the couch again. I don't think she wants me to get a good night's sleep."

"I'm sorry, El. What's wrong?"

"I don't even know. She just won't talk to me anymore."

"I think you'll work it out. You always do."

"Want me to give you a lift home?"

"Yeah, thanks." The entire ride to Olivia's apartment was completely silent because both of them were so tired. When they made it to the apartment, Olivia was basically in a trance. Elliot leaned over and sofly shook her shoulder.

"Liv. Liv!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Oh, well, blink the lights when you get up there."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks for the ride." She got out of the car and headed up to her apartment, grabbing her mail on the way. There was a magazine and a couple of bills, along with some junk mail and a plain white envelope, that just had her name on it. No address, no return address, no stamp.

She quickly opened up the envelope and read the small note that was inside.

_Just two more to go._

**Okay, so that cliffhanger was a little worse, but I'll be updating again soon. This is fun. Read and review. I don't mind critiques either, just don't be toooooo terribly mean!**


	3. Chapter 3

AN- Wow, first of all let me say that I'm SOOOO sorry it took so long for me to post this

**AN- Wow, first of all let me say that I'm SOOOO sorry it took so long for me to post this! I have been hashing out what I want to happen and I haven't been able to decide on certain things. School has also been unbelievably hectic. So please don't kill me! I'll try to get the next one out a lot quicker! Hope you like this chapter!**

As soon as Olivia finished reading the note, she called Elliot's cell phone. "Stabler."

"Elliot? Can you come up here?" She was terrified and it could definitely be heard in her voice.

"Liv, what's wrong?"

"Please, El, just get up here." About 30 seconds after she hung up with him, Elliot barged through the door with his gun ready to shoot anyone that could do harm to Olivia.

"Liv, you okay?" She was just standing there reading the note over and over again, trying to sort out her feelings.

"Yeah, here." She handed him the small piece of paper. He quickly read it and looked up.

"Where did you find this?"

"It was in my mail. But there wasn't a stamp, so he had to have come here and stuck it in there. Damn it, El! Why is this happening?"

"I don't know. But I think we might be able to get some solid evidence off the letter. Maybe he left a fingerprint."

"Highly doubtful."

"I know, but let's call CSU and see if they can find anything."

"Okay." About an hour later, several CSU officers showed up with multitudes of instruments used for finding and collecting evidence. Elliot gave them a run down of what had happened and told them to search every crack and crevice in the apartment for evidence, while Olivia sat at her kitchen table with her head in her hands. Elliot walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay, Liv."

"How?"

"I don't know. But it will."

CSU searched for about two hours, not finding any evidence. The envelope didn't have any prints and they couldn't find any other clues as to who could have gotten into Olivia's apartment. But just when they were leaving, one of them found a small speck of blood on the end of Olivia's coffee table. The CSU officer walked over to Elliot, "Detective Stabler, come look at this." They walked back over the table, "It's not dry. Looks like he accidently hit his leg on the table."

"Yeah…maybe.," Elliot trailed off at as he walked over to Olivia, who was still sitting at the kitchen table. "Liv," he touched her shoulder, "Did you hit your leg on the corner of your coffee table in the last day or so?"

She thought for a moment, going through the last 2 days trying to recall if she had come in contact with the table. "No, I don't think so… why?"

Elliot's mouth curled into a huge grin, "We found some blood on the corner of the table. We think our perp cut himself on it."

"What?" Olivia was surprised at the careless mistake that her stalker had made.

"I think we might have some DNA." Olivia looked up at him, smiling, though because she was so tired it looked more like a grimace. She got up and walked up to the man that was swabbing the corner of her table. "Get that to the M.E. as soon as you can."

"Don't worry, Detective Benson. We'll catch this guy."

"Thanks." After cleaning up their tools, the CSU team left, leaving Elliot and Olivia alone. "Liv, you need to go to bed. You look terrible."

"You know just what to say to make a girl feel like a millions bucks, Stabler," Olivia said, chuckling."

"You know I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah, I know."

"You just look exhausted. Just go to bed." Olivia looked up at him, her eyes starting to tear up, "I can't, El."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't stay her. I can't sleep here knowing that at any given moment he could come back here and do worse than write me a little death note."

"Well… I would invite you back to my place, but the divorce isn't exactly final yet, so Kathy's there."

"No, it's okay. I'll just go to a hotel or something."

"Why don't we just go back to the precinct and sleep in the crib?"

"We?"

"Yeah, I'll come along. Ya know, just in case something happens. I'll be there to help out."

She thought on it for a second, "Yeah, think that would be okay."

"Good, go grab some clothes. I've got some in my locker. And we can leave whenever you're ready." Olivia turned to go to her room and pack her tings, but just before she opened the door, she turned back around to face Elliot. "El?"

"Yeah," he looked up.

"Thank you. For everything.."

"You're welcome." With that, she opened her door and packed her clothes. They left about 15 minutes later in Elliot's car.

When they were about halfway to the precinct, Elliot heard Olivia sniffling next to him. He looked over to her and noticed that she had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Liv, what's wrong?"

"Oh… it's… it's nothing." She wiped her face.

"Don't do that, Liv! Don't say that you're fine and that everything's okay because I know it's not. I've been you're partner for almost 10 years, Liv. I can tell when something's wrong. Can't you just talk to me?"

"You already have enough on your plate without me laying all my problems on you, El"

"Don't give me that crap. Why don't you trust me?" His voice softened, "I care about you, Olivia. It's not like I'm going to judge you."

"I know, El. And I do trust you. I just don't know if I can relive everything I've gone through."

"Liv, I'm here for you. You're gonna have to talk to someone eventually. Just talk to me. I love you." His eyes widened at what he'd just involuntarily said, "Oh crap."

"What did you just say to me?"

"Just ignore that… It wasn't supposed to come out of my mind."

"No! You can't just say something like that and take it back, especially when it's a mutual feeling."

"I wasn't just…" he was yelling, but when what she said had sunk it, his voice went back to normal, "Are you telling me that you feel the same way?"

"El…" She hesitated, "I've loved you for a long time."

"Me too."

**AN- Once again, I'm SO sorry! I hope y'all like this chapter though. WHO THOUGHT THAT LAST NIGHT'S EPISODE WAS AMAZING?? ME! ME! ME! **


	4. Chapter 4

AN- Well, all I can say right now is that I suck and I'm sorry for taking so long

**AN- Well, all I can say right now is that I suck and I'm sorry for taking so long. I know that if I was the reader I would hate the author is they consistently took this long to update, but the reason this one took so long is that I broke my finger. So I couldn't type. But now that I'm out of the freaking cast, I'm FINALLY typing this up. So PLEASE don't hate me!**

By the time they finally made it to the crib, Elliot and Olivia were basically zombies, longing for sleep. Elliot was a little more alert, so he actually noticed Cragen sitting in his office, searching through case files. Elliot told Olivia to go ahead and go up to the crib while he talked to the captain.

When Olivia left, Elliot made his was to Cragen's office and knocked on the door, letting himself in. "Hey, Cap."

"Elliot, what the hell are you doing here? It's 3 AM."

"I could ask you the same thing." Cragen looked up at him with a hint of annoyance.

"Well, are you gonna tell me why you're here or not?"

"Yeah, Cap," Elliot's voice turned serious, "The man who's been killing all those people broke into Olivia's apartment. We've been up all night while CSU searched the place."

"God, is she okay? Did he hurt her?"

"No, he left her a note basically saying that he's coming for her. She thinks it's the man who raped her mother."

"Did CSU find anything?"

Elliot smiled, "There was a drip of blood on the corner of her coffee table. We think it's his. The ME is running it now."

"Good. Is Liv up in the crib?"

"Yeah, we're gonna stay here tonight. She doesn't want to stay home."

"Understandable. Tell her to take a couple of days if she wants them."

"You know she's not going to rest until she catches this guy."

Cragen chuckled, "Yeah, but I figured I'd offer."

When Elliot finished talking to Craged, he headed up to the crib only to find that Olivia was already sleeping. She had obviously been extremely tired because she still had her shoes on. Elliot smiled at her sleeping form as he shed his socks and shoes and climbed into the crib next to Olivia's.

Elliot replayed the day's events in his head as he lay in bed. He thought about Anna Henchley and how glad he was that she had lived through her attack. He thought about how Olivia had called _him _in her time of need. And most of all, he thought about the fact that Olivia told him that she loved him. Soon, he fell asleep dreaming of nothing and everything, not that he would remember anything in the morning. But at about 7 AM, he was awoken by Olivia's screams.

He shot out of bed and hurried over to the cot next to his. He thought Olivia's shoulder, "Liv? Liv! Wake up!"

She opened her tear-filled eyes and searched around the room, trying to figure out where she was. She looked up at Elliot, wiped her tears, and covered her face with her hands. "I'm sorry, El."

"For what?" He was trying to keep his voice steady and calm, but truthfully, his heart was tearing at its seams.

"I… I'm sorry that you had to see me like this. I'm sorry that you always have to save me. I'm sorry I'm such a burden." She let out a small sob, and he pulled her head to his chest.

"Liv, you are not my burden. I like saving you. And if you talk to me about whatever happened, I wouldn't have to see you like this."

"I don't want to talk about it. It's embarrassing and I'm…ashamed of it."

"You're going to have to talk to someone about it. Why not talk to someone who you know won't judge you." He could tell Olivia was having a battle inside her head on if she should talk to him by the expression on her face.

After about five minutes of silence, Olivia looked up at Elliot, "…Okay…"

"What?"

"Okay… I… I'll talk to you. But you have to promise that you're not going to get angry. You promise?" He nodded.

"Alright. Well, you already know about how Lowell Harris assaulted me at Sealview," she paused and waited for his nod. "Well, he uh… he did a little more than I told you." Olivia watched as Elliot's expression changed from curiosity to pain.

"Liv, what did he do to you? Tell me everything."

"Well… he took me away in his cuffs after all the inmates demanded to know what was going on with the quarantine. And he… uh… took me down to the basement. I started asking questions and apologizing to try to get him not to do anything. But then I saw this bed," a tear slid down her cheek as her voice faltered, "He threw me down on the bed and tried to climb on top of my but I just kept kicking and yelling. So he grabbed me and threw me against the wall. He had me pinned there and could feel _him_ on my back. He undid the cuffs and I elbowed him. I… I ran away and hid, but he found me and hit me with his baton. Then he…then he cuffed me to the jail bars and started unzipping his pants," by now, Olivia's tears were like a free-flowing waterfall, and she could barely even form the words she was trying to. "I just kept my mouth closed and turned my head so he wouldn't… But it didn't work. He told me that if I bit him he would kill me, so I was completely helpless. But… Fin came in and grabbed him off me."

They sat in silence for about ten minutes while Elliot just held Olivia as she cried. But he broke the silence, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I… I was scared that you would think I was just another helpless woman who couldn't save herself."

"Liv, I could never think that about you. I care about you. I wish you wouldn't have kept it from me. I could've helped." As Elliot thought about everything Olivia had just told him, his face started to turn red and he clenched his jaw.

"Now I just need to go find him and kill him."

"No, Elliot! You promised you wouldn't get mad."

"You want that scumbag to live after everything he did to you?"

"El, I don't give a damn about him anymore. What he did, yeah, I'll always remember it and hate him for it, but I can't change any of it. And right now he's in jail. Plus, I would die if you were sent to prison for murdering him."

"Really?"

"Yeah."


	5. Chapter 5

AN- Well, yesterday was my 16th birthday, so I figured I'd give y'all a present

AN- Well, yesterday was my 16th birthday, so I figured I'd give y'all a present. I wanted to dedicate this chapter to a girl named Melinda Carter. She went to my school and over the weekend she committed suicide. She was only 14 years old, so that just makes everything harder, but I just hope that everyone can get through the grief that goes along with losing a friend.

The next morning, Elliot and Olivia woke to Cragen's voice. "El, Liv, get up. The ME's back with DNA results. You have to hear this."

"What is it?" Olivia asked, getting out of bed.

"Warner will tell you downstairs." Olivia rushed out the door with Elliot following closely behind. When they made it to the bottom of the stairs, Melinda Warner walked over to them. Olivia searched her face for any sign of accomplishment. "Did you get a match?"

"Yeah."

"Well? Is it the man that raped my mother?"

"No."

Olivia's gaze dropped. "Oh… I guess I jumped to conclusions."

"Well, not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"The attacker is not your father, but he is related to you." Olivia just stared at Melinda with a questioning look. "He's your half brother, Liv."

"No, Simon couldn't do that. There has to be some mistake."

"Liv, it's not Simon."

"Wait… what?"

"You have another brother. Actually you have…had a lot more than that. All of the victims are your half siblings."

Olivia didn't say anything. She just turned white and stared at the ground. Elliot finally broke the silence and wrapped his arms around her. "You alright?"

"…Yeah…just..uh… I need to go to the hospital and see Anna Henchley. And then I gotta go talk to Simon."

Olivia turned on her heel and ran out of the precinct, causing several heads to turn. Elliot gave Cragen a knowing look and chased after her. "Liv! Liv! Come here," he said, grabbing onto her shoulder. She turned to look at him with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, Elliot," she sniffed, "I just can't help but feel that I was so close to having a family and now I can't have that. They're all dead."

"Olivia, you have a family. You have me, Simon, Fin, Munch, Cragen, and now you have Anna."

"I know… it's just that, I didn't even get to know my other siblings. And… and I can't understand why someone would kill all they're brothers and sisters. I have to get to the bottom of this."

"Yeah, we will. But if we want to do that, we're gonna have to go back into the precinct and get back to work. You can't get sidetracked by the news you just got, and I know that's going to be hard, but when we solve this, you can go explain everything to Anna and Simon."

"Okay… let's go back in." When they arrived back at the precinct, it was obvious that everyone had heard the news by the way that they stared, then pretended they were looking at the floor. Elliot walked over to Munch and Fin, "Okay. What've we got now."

Fin answered. "Doc Warner came back with the DNA. We ran it through the system and it belongs to a Matt Ransom. He's got a rap sheet as long as my arm. Armed robbery, assault and battery, sexual assault, attempted rape. He just got out of Riker's a year ago. His father, Sam Ransom, was also a convicted rapist, but he died about 3 months ago."

"Do we have an address?"

"Yeah. In the Bronx."

"Elliot, Olivia. You go to the address, see if you can get anything. Munch and Fin, I want you two to go back to Anna Henchley and see if she can identify him in a picture line-up," Cragen chimed in.

"Liv, can you handle this?" Elliot asked.

"…Yeah. I need to do this."

AN- Sorry it wasn't very long, but I think this was a good stopping point.


End file.
